


what the fu-- (oi/kage/suga)

by coolballsamirite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolballsamirite/pseuds/coolballsamirite
Summary: Sugawara is left to clean up after the volleyball team alone, but what happens when a mysterious and powerful stranger corners him in the storage room? what happens when he finds out that he rather likes being cornered? and-- hey, wait, why is Kageyama here?Fae AUContains smut
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	what the fu-- (oi/kage/suga)

**Author's Note:**

> help
> 
> i've fallen into the pits of hell
> 
> and i cant get up
> 
> anyways this is my entry for the thirstmas2020 challenge... enjoy

"I heard the Aoba Johsai manager was hot."

"Yeah- apparently they got a new one."

Sugawara could hear Tanaka and Noya whispering about the other team during practice. While he was excited for the next game, too, he didn't think that was really an excuse to talk about girls while they were training, much less while they sounded so disrespectful talking about her. He turned to Daichi to tell him, but the captain was already halfway across the court to yell at them. He smiled softly- Daichi always had it covered.

"Back to practice guys!" Suga called once Dachi was finished yelling his ass off at the two. Tanaka and Noya rose from their apologetic bows and got back to practising with the rest of them.

The boys went on with training for a little over an hour after that, and Suga was left to clear up after everyone else. He didn't mind doing it on his own - there would usually be two people, but Hinata was sick and it was his turn today as well - and found it quite relaxing to be left to his thoughts for awhile. They had a practice match coming up against this new team they'd never played before - Aoba Johsai, they were called - in a few weeks, and then it was training camp. He was excited, to say the least.

Suga wound up the nets into neat rolls and put them in their tub, rounding up all the volleyballs and putting them in their correct space, too. The supply room was dimly lit with a small, rectangular window up high on the dusty back wall. Volleyball supplies littered the place, mops and brooms and such hanging from the walls and shelves upon shelves of useless _things_ piled up in corners and against the walls. He stood in the middle for a moment, sighing with his hands clasped on the back of his head.

"You're Asahi, right?"

Suga jumped, snapping around to be met with a pair of crushing brown eyes and a lopsided grin. Pointed canines shone in the midst of that twisted smile, glinting in the light. The man was beautiful. Suga found himself lost for words as he stared at him, admiring his wonderfully sculpted features and silky brown hair. It was like someone had carved him out of stone with the sole ambition of making people fall in love with their work. He stood a little taller than him - probably by a few inches or so - and was slightly bulkier. Where Suga was thin, this man was ribbed with seemingly well-earned, slender muscle. Other-worldly was one word that came to mind when describing him.

He snapped back to his senses when the man raised an eyebrow at him. Suga was about to tell him that, no, he wasn't Asahi, but in the end thought better of it - what if this man was here to hurt them? He couldn't take that chance, not with the dangerous aura that already surrounded him.

"How did you get in here? And who are you?" He asked quickly, his flushed face turning impatient and maybe a tad scared, but Suga wouldn't admit that.

"I came in through the door," The man drawled, his laughing eyes crinkling with amusement, "and my name is Oikawa. I'm from Aoba Josai."

"How do you know who I am, then?" Suga asked warily, taking a small step back into the storage room. He wasn't willing to admit who he actually was, and if this guy was looking for Asahi then, well, if he was here to hurt him then he'd just saved his friend's ass. He didn't know what that meant for him, and really, sincerely hoped he wouldn't find out. Oikawa pushed off the door frame and followed him in. He didn't want to admit it, but the man _seemed_ powerful. His steps were lazy, unhurried, power hanging from him like curtains when he walked. The room became suffocatingly drenched in an overhanging sense of eloquence and strength. He blinked, and the power receded. What the fuck was going on?

"People from our team keep talking about some new manager, but all the girls can focus on is you," Oikawa said, picking at his manicured nails, "and with good reason, it seems."

Sugawara gulped. They'd been to a practice match already recently against Nekoma, so he supposed it wouldn't be strange if people knew about him and the team but... why would they talk about Asahi? Perhaps because he was an adult? Why was Oikawa mentioning this anyway? Why did he care?

"Right... and why are you here?"

"Well, technically it's an illegal move to watch a team before you oppose them, but," Oikawa looked Sugawara up and down, his eyes wracking shivers all over his body, _"it's just a practice game, right?"_

Suga scratched the back of his neck, an easy smile falling onto his face now he knew that Oikawa wasn't gonna kill him - or Asahi, for that matter. Something about him was a little off, but Suga could tell it wasn't the wromg sort of off (if that was even a thing)... more of an intoxicating sort of off. A sort of 'off' that made Suga want to know him, despite how anybody normal would be running for the hills by now. His senses roared at him to do just that, but, surely, there was no harm in talking to him for a little bit. Right? Right.

"Yeah!" He said enthusiastically, laughing a little, "Glad to know you're not here to murder me or anything."

Oikawa laughed with him, taking another few steps into the room. Sugawara's eyes remained closed as he talked about how he was _'worried for a moment there'_ and such, his hand waving nervously in front of him. This was more than a little surprising, to say the least. He only opened his eyes when he felt a firm hand on his chin.

"What are you--"

"I didn't come here to kill you, that's for sure," Oikawa cut him off, and Suga could see his strangely pointed teeth up close, "but I didn't come here just to talk, either."

Suga felt his back hit the wall, a mop or two falling down with a loud clattering noise. When had Oikawa started backing him up? He snapped his head towards the towering Aoba Johsai player, eyes wide and frantic. Oikawa hadn't really put his hands on him yet - except for his chin - and had still somehow made him feel like a trapped animal. No thick arms blocked his way out, no legs trapped him in and no hands held his wrists pinned to the wall - so why did he feel like he couldn't escape? All it would take was a step to the side and he could walk out.

But he didn't want to.

Sugawara wanted anything but escape. He wanted to see where this would go; what would happen if he just let Oikawa do what he pleased? It was horrible, and treacherous and somewhat perverse, but the rest of the team weren't here, and so they couldn't appeal to his better nature and make him back down. They weren't here to call him a traitor, and was he really one if nobody found out?

It had been silent for far too long, Suga realised, with just the two of them sizing the other up; how long would it take one of them to capture the other?

"What did you come here for?" Suga finally broke the silence. The words had meant to come out stronger, had meant to sound more like a question than a baited statement or a rush of breath from his lips. Oikawa chuckled lightly, mouth twisting into a smirk. Again, those canines stuck out, their pointy tips grazing Oikawa's lips.

"I thought you were the smart one, Asahi~San," He teased, moving to cup Suga's face with a large hand, their noses almost touching. This was fucked up- so, so fucked up. This 'Oikawa' character thought he was Asahi, and Suga really thought he should've been murdered by now. His warm breath tickled Suga's lips as he spoke again, "I came here for you."

"I don't even know you." Suga whispered, his eyes dipping to study Oikawa's sharp canines before they met staggeringly beautiful brown again. Oikawa smiled slyly.

"And you don't ever have to."

Lips fell onto his- slow and passionate and soft, everything Suga thought it would be; not that he'd thought about it. Oikawa pushed his body against him, their chest colliding and legs tangling. The thought of leaving crossed Suga's mind for a moment. He'd had his chance to escape, and now it was gone.

Good thing he didn't want it back.

Sugawara let his mouth meld with Oikawa's. He was inexperienced in this field - strangely so, for someone with looks like his -, but at least he knew enough that their teeth weren't clashing together. Oikawa seemed to be enjoying it enough, anyway. Suga felt like he was on fire in all the places Oikawa was touching; scorching and burning and flaring up. And he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Oikawa pulled back, both of them breathing heavily. Suga just stared at him, wide-eyed and out of breath.

"You look like you've never kissed anyone before." Oikawa said breathlessly. Suga threw him a sheepish look. He hadn't. 

"Oh, you're joking," he muttered, "you're joking, right?"

Suga shook his head. He couldn't exactly find any words in himself at the moment, his brain foggy and clouded with need. Oikawa smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry I- I didn't realise you-"

"It's fine. I liked it." He cut him off, waving a hand. Oikawa looked at him skeptically for a long moment.

"Hang on a second, all the girls are pining over you, and you haven't even had your first kiss?" He asked, his face scrunched in confusion, "aren't you, like, 18?"  
Suga scratched the back of his neck, a pained expression on his face.

"Well, you see, I'm kind of... not..." Suga got quieter as he spoke, wincing underneath Oikawa's confused stare. He dared a single glance upwards, to find Oikawa smirking faintly. No teeth in sight.

"I thought you were held back a year or something?"

"Asahi~San was, yeah..." Suga said, squinting as if it might make this easier somehow, "but I'm not Asahi~San..."

A beat of silence flitted between the two.

"You're not, huh?" He hummed, "Can't say I'm disappointed..." Oikawa trailed off, raising Suga's head by his chin again - not before getting a good look at Suga's slim body -, the height difference far more noticeable now they were so close, "You really are very beautiful, I'm not sure this Asahi~San could ever compare."

Sugawara's face turned a deep red at the compliment, his voice seemingly stuck in his throat as he tried to think of a way to reply to it.

"What's your name, then, hm?" Oikawa changed the subject, grinning at Suga. He flushed a - somehow - darker shade of red and tried to avoid eye contact, which was difficult since Oikawa was holding his chin in place.

"S-Sugawara," He mumbled, feeling as if he should be calling Oikawa 'sir' or something similar. Not that he was into those kinds of things.

"Sugawara what?" Oikawa drawled, his tongue gliding over his front teeth, catching over the sharp ends of his pointed canines. Sugawara definitely wasn't imagining them.

"Koushi. Sugawara Koushi." Suga managed, barely able to tear his attention away from those teeth. He gulped.

"Koushi..." Oikawa tested, almost as if he were tasting it on his tongue before deciding if it was the meal he wanted. Suga found himself swallowing again, afraid of judgement, "I like it."

Suga released a small breath, finally meeting Oikawa's eyes. Why was he so reliant on how this man felt about him? Why did he need his approval?

He didn't have enough time to wonder as lips met his again, sparks flying in front of Suga's eyes before they fell shut, a tiny groan leaving him while he allowed himself to be lead in a dance of tongues and lips. He grappled for Oikawa's jacket, anything to stop himself falling away and fainting, and pulled him closer, his hands tangled on his chest. Suga hesitantly slipped his tongue out, delighted to find that Oikawa happily let him, and ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the points of his canines. He almost flinched when they cut into his skin slightly- they were sharper than he'd thought they would be. He had the feeling it was almost the same as licking the serrated edge of a knife. Oikawa shuddered, his lips stuttering for a second before they picked up again. Suga broke away.

"What's with your teeth?" He asked, breathless. Oikawa blinked at him, wordless for a moment.

"They've always been like that." He managed, shaking his hair out of his face. His silky hair parted for a moment, revealing his ears- pointed ears. Suga's eyes widened, meeting Oikawa's frantically. Fae.

"You're- You're-" Before he could finish the thought, Oikawa had a hand cupped over his mouth, his leg slotted between Suga's thighs. He whimpered, somehow not knowing if it was because the friction was deliciously good, or if he was fucking terrified that a fae male had found him.

"Don't say it," He said in a hushed whisper, "please."

Suga's eyes slowly stopped widening, his face dropping back to normal as he nodded. Oikawa hesitantly removed his hand, practically wincing when Suga opened his mouth to speak again.

"You can't lie, can you?"

"I can conceal the truth."

"But you can't lie to me, right?"

"I don't have to talk."

Suga raised a brow at him, sucking a breath in and opening his mouth again, about to proclaim Oikawa's fae heritage before a hand slammed over his mouth again.

"Alright- alright! I can't lie, no," He hissed, "and I suggest you stop testing me. I am more powerful than you think." As if on queue, some of that power seeped through into his bones, making him shiver in what could've been some mix between fear and excitement. He didn't want to know how he did that.

Suga gulped, somehow still managing to stand his ground. When Oikawa let his hand down for the second time, their bodies still close together, he took a moment to really wonder what he'd got himself into. Suga could feel the power rippling off him in waves, and wondered if before he'd tried to conceal it and was just now showing him even just a tiny bit of what he potentially could do. He met Oikawa's eyes, defiance shining on all of his features as he leaned up and captured his lips again, pulling himself up using the collar of his red shirt. Oikawa made a surprised noise before kissing him back, resting one hand on the wall beside Suga's head and the other on the side of his neck. Suga tilted his head, silently asking for _more, more, more_.

Oikawa broke the kiss, leaning down to Suga's neck and taste his human flesh with his tongue and lips, pointed teeth grazing against the skin. Suga shuddered beneath him, his hands flying straight to Oikawa's hair and tightening, tightening, tightening until he was sure he'd rip it out if he moved too much. Oikawa chuckled lightly, teasing him with a tiny bite on the curve of his neck before deciding to suck a deep purple mark onto his skin. Suga released one of his hands from his hair to stifle a moan.

"Feels good there, hm?" Oikawa murmured against his skin, licking a stripe up his neck and pausing at his jawline. He kissed along it, nipping with his canines and drawing delicious reactions from Suga involving barely contained moans and whispered curses.

"Y-yeah," Suga practically whined, the sound muffled through the hand clamped over his swollen lips. Oikawa gripped his wrist and pulled his hand down, his mouth hovering by Suga's ear.

"Don't do that, Koushi~San," He feigned hurt, "I can't hear you, otherwise."

Suga squeezed his eyes shut as Oikawa went back to abusing his neck with his mouth, angry red and bruised purple marks littering the otherwise clean flesh. He tried - he really did - not to make any noise (for no reason, apparently, since it was the middle of the night and there was nobody hear except the two of them), but Oikawa was getting to him. That cruel mouth was getting to him, and his laughing, taunting voice was crawling under his skin, draping imaginary hands over his body, and he swore he could feel said hands clamped over his waist--

Wait, what?

That had to be a part of his imagination- right? Oikawa only had two hands (that he could see), but, yes, that was definitely a third and a fourth secured tightly over his waist. Frantic eyes looked down to see his volleyball uniform scrunched and messy where those hands were but - to his surprise (and faint horror) - no hands were actually there. He reached down to touch them, the pads of his fingers settling over an invisible object that felt oddly like smooth plastic- like slightly-hardened silicone. Oikawa had stopped attacking his neck in favour of staring amusedly at Suga's confused face.

"What the fuck." It wasn't a question - and Suga never swore. He stared at Oikawa's laughing face, daring to grip his chin and yank him forwards again, "how are you doing that?"

Oikawa chuckled, a sly smirk plastered on his lips.

"You know what I am."

Suga stared at him, searching for an answer on his features. All that met him were amused eyes and pointed teeth. He grunted in annoyance and pulled Oikawa's lips against his again, begging him to take over for at least the third time now. Oikawa gladly accepted, his hands-but-not-hands skirting down over muscled thighs and up towards the elastic waistband of his shorts. They were easily tugged down and left a crumpled mess at his slender ankles. One of Oikawa's hands - his actual hands - slid down and rested over the bulge in his boxers, stroking lazily as Suga writhed in his grip, and another - _a goddamn_ _other_ _-_ pair of invisible hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head; smooth, cold palms colliding with warm skin.

"You want this?" Oikawa rumbled against his throat, his canines scratching the column of his neck. Suga gulped and managed a nod, hesitantly pushing his hips forward. He let out an obscene noise when his boxers were torn down, cold air hitting his clear erection. Oikawa gripped him loosely, his hands barely there as he stroked him.

"Oi- Oikawa-" Suga breathed, a tiny whine passing his lips when Oikawa only responded by trailing one of those invisible hands up his chest. See-through fingers played with his nipples, pinching and rolling them and eliciting beautiful gasps of pleasure from Suga. Oikawa couldn't help a smirk.

The horrible sound of a door opening made Suga jolt in Oikawa's grip. If any of the stories he'd heard about the fae were true, Oikawa's pointed ears had heard them coming since probably five minutes ago. He glared at him.

"You knew they were coming." He hissed. Oikawa pressed a finger to his lips.

"Quiet down or they'll know you're here." He whispered, winking at him. Suga frowned.

"I thought Suga~San was supposed to lock up?" Hinata. Suga recognised his light voice, the sound usually comforting and uplifting - but that was because he usually wasn't being metaphorically devoured by a mysterious fae male. He could hear him skipping across the court, his shoes squeaking against the vinyl floor. Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be sick or something?

"Look, Kageyama!" He piped. A crash sounded throughout the volleyball gym, followed by another bang that sounded awfully like a ginger head hitting the floor.

"Idiot!" Kageyama yelled. It almost took too much effort for Suga to stifle his snicker. He was so focused on what was happening outside of the storage room (trying to figure out why, exactly, Kageyama and Hinata were here), that he hadn't really noticed the sly hand travelling down towards his crotch again. He only snapped his eyes back to Oikawa when a cold finger traced along the outline of his V-line, a sharp gasp leaving him as he dragged his hand up and down his length. Suga shook his head, his own hand covering his mouth - Hinata and Kageyama were _right there_ and there was far too much of a chance of them finding him. What would they think if they saw one of their own teammates being rubbed off by the opposition?

Oikawa grinned at him, increasing the pace. Suga felt like screaming at Oikawa to _'stop_ _stop_ _stop!'_ but that would be counterproductive in trying to get Hinata to _not_ find him. He settled on an annoyed grunt - definitely annoyed, nothing to do with what Oikawa was doing to him. Not at all.

"Kageyama, do you hear that?" Hinata asked quietly. Suga stiffened. Oikawa carried on, his thumb rubbing over the tip of Suga's dick as the second set of his invisible hands again pinned his wrists to the wall - when had they let go? He supposed it didn't really matter now, because how was he supposed to effectively stop himself making noises if he couldn't - quite literally - put a fist in it?

"Shut up and listen!" Suga hadn't noticed that Kageyama had even replied before Hinata was yelling again. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to remain quiet as Oikawa pressed himself closer to him, his tongue dancing over Suga's collarbones and neck. He couldn't help the tiny (but not so tiny) moan that left him.

"There! It happened again!" Hinata cried. Suga could hear him standing up and scrambling to look for where the noise came from, followed by heavier footsteps - Kageyama. Oily dread curled in his gut, turning his lunch to lead in his stomach, even as Oikawa thumbed over the tip of his dick again. He managed to stop himself making a noise that time - barely.

"I didn't hear anything." Kageyama said gruffly. Hinata didn't stop searching, if the squeaking of his trainers on the floor was anything to go by. Suga was getting somewhat frustrated with the carrot-headed boy that was looking for him, but was even more annoyed at the far bastard trying to jerk him off while he could be found so easily. He would never admit to anyone - not even himself - that some part of him roared awake at the situation he was in. It was too humiliating.

"Stop looking, dumbass! There's nothing there." Kageyama yelled at him. Suga didn't allow himself to breathe a sigh of relief, not when Oikawa was still working his cock like a goddamn corkscrew. Hinata seemed to shrug Kageyama's words off, his footsteps becoming ever closer to the storage room. Suga hadn't noticed when the hell the door had clicked shut, but was silently thankful for it now. Some part of him recognised it as probably Oikawa's doing, but he had no plans for thanking the silky brunette anytime soon with the way things were currently going.

Oikawa poked an invisible finger right on his entrance, pressing it down with just enough force to tease him but not enough to go in, tracing his rim with a smooth touch. Suga broke. A tight, strangled moan left him as the finger somehow slicked itself and was so, so close to slipping in, and he could feel just how thick it was, how filling it would be with just one--

"Again!" Hinata said frantically. Suga could hear him running to where he thought the noise came from, his footsteps fast and hurried, scuffing against the floor as he got closer and closer until Suga could see his shadow outside the door. He snapped his head up to Oikawa with frantic eyes, eyes that begged _'help me'_ over and over again, but Oikawa just kept teasing his hole, mouthing a taunting _'be quiet'_ and smirking in his face _._ Suga could see the outline of Hinata's shoes through the crack in the door now, practically hear his hand as it met the handle and started turning it, the door pushing open just a little as light spilled in through the crack and he was so, so close to finding them, so close to seeing Suga—

"I won't buy you meat buns if you keep looking!" Kageyama yelled. Hinata froze. It was two seconds - two seconds that dragged on for years, in Suga's opinion - before Hinata huffed and walked away towards Kageyama. The door slid shut once again.

"Fine." Hinata muttered.

Suga allowed himself a single breath of relief, falling near-limp in Oikawa's hold. He resisted the urge to smack Oikawa round the head - not that he really could, anyway, with his hands pinned above his head - and settled for glaring daggers at him instead. The hall outside went silent for a good couple of minutes before he heard the sound of small feet leaving and shutting the door. He sagged with relief, sighing.

"I'm gonna kill you." Suga seethed, attempting to wrench himself free of Oikawa's grip.

"You couldn't even if you tried." Oikawa said lazily, a reminder of just what, exactly, he was. What he could do, if he felt so inclined. He moved forwards, his lips brushing the bottom of Suga's ear, "stay quiet, one of them's still here."

Suga frowned. How was one of them still here? Should he really believe Oikawa? He had heard Hinata leave, he was sure of it, so that left Kageyama, right? Why was he still here? Why had Hinata left without him?

The door to the storage room slammed open, a pissed-looking Kageyama standing in the middle of the doorway. He glared at Oikawa, his eyes scanning a cowering Suga before immediately snapping back.

"Tobio~Chan~~" Oikawa crooned in greeting, one of his hands resting on Suga's hip. Suga stared, open mouthed and gawking, at Kageyama, before reality set in and his face turned a bruised red colour. He writhed in Oikawa's invisible hold, but the hands held firm. Oikawa only turned to him and slid a hand across his chin, murmuring that _"it'll all be fine, Koushi~San"_.

"What are you doing with him, Tooru?" Kageyama asked, his face steely and cold; his voice wasn't much different. Suga focused on Oikawa's first name - Tooru - for a moment. It suited him. It took him a moment to register that Kageyama had to know Oikawa to know his name. Since when was Kageyama cozy with him? How did he not know about this? Suga gulped, not meeting Kageyama's eyes as he tried to stay out of view. He had his pants down, after all.

"Nothing he doesn't want, right, Koushi~San?" Oikawa asked tauntingly, turning to Suga with a small smile on his face. Suga stayed silent, not making eye contact as he nodded, just a little.

"Suga~Senpai," Kageyama spoke softly now, "is he hurting you? Is he forcing you?"

Suga shook his head, his face aflame. He refused to look up, refused to meet either of their stares. This was humiliating. Kageyama, his under classman, seeing him like this was not something he wanted, and not something he hoped to ever experience again. He hated that Oikawa didn't seem to care - hated that Kageyama seemed the same, too - and found himself biting his lip to stop from sobbing.

Oikawa immediately turned to him again, gripping his chin and tilting his head up. He rubbed his thumbs over Suga's cheekbones, placing soft kisses on his nose and forehead.

"Don't cry now, Koushi~San," He whispered, holding Suga's face oh-so-gently until he released his lip from his teeth and calmed down a bit. He finally met Oikawa's eyes, just now noticing that Kageyama had walked over and was standing at his side. His eyes widened, breath hitching.

"Does he know?" Kageyama murmured to Oikawa.

"The glamour wore off as soon as I came in, so yes." He returned. Kageyama nodded. Suga just stared at them, a clueless expression on his face, before a flash of white light shone in his eyes. He yelped, blinking back until he could finally see again. He was more than surprised to see a pair of pointed ears, decorated with fine silver jewellery, on either side of Kageyama's head. Elongated canines shone in his slight smile.

"What the fuck..." Suga whispered. Oikawa and Kageyama shared the same arrogant smirk, their eyes drifting over his body in unison. He gulped, a sinking feeling setting in, like when a rabbit gets caught by hungry foxes, or how a deer looks when it's trapped in headlights.

Suga's hands were torn away from the wall by invisible hands, forcing him to take a couple steps forward. He was painstakingly exposed in front of the two of them, his arms still raised above his head and held there by Oikawa. He whimpered, the sound cut short as Kageyama held his hips from behind, his body flush against his back.

"K-Kageyama--" Suga breathed, relaxing against his touch as his hands drifted up his shirt, grazing over the hard planes of his stomach and chest.

"Is this okay?" Kageyama asked deeply, his voice rumbling within Suga as he spoke. A whimpered _'yes'_ left Suga's parted lips as he tested the restraints on his wrists, satisfied to see that they didn't budge.

Oikawa came up in front of him, entangling their lips once again in a searing kiss. "Tell me if the hands are too tight." Oikawa murmured against his lips. Suga somehowbmanaged to nod as Oikawa's hands travelled downwards until they were gripping his cock, pumping slowly, lazily. He whined, forcefully stopping himself from bucking his hips forwards. He didn't need to look _that_ pathetic in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama's fingers brushed his nipples, and Suga stiffened, his noises muffled by Oikawa's mouth. The action repeated, this time with more force, the calluses on Kageyama's fingers making him pant and moan lowly. He found kissing Oikawa to be too much of a struggle when Kageyama was doing such things to him, breaking his face away in favour of letting it rest against Oikawa's collarbone. Surely, it was illegal to feel this good just from his chest. Pleasure spiked from all over his body as the two fae males touched him, his face flushed and red, and - though he wouldn't admit it - drool dripping from his chin.

A keening moan spilled from his lips as one of Oikawa's translucent hands reached for his entrance, one of its somehow-slicked fingers prodding him. He pushed back onto it, his breathing barely a broken, panting rasp by the time it was down to the last knuckle. Kageyama's hand found itself resting on Suga's hips, admiring the view for a moment. Suga bit down on Oikawa's neck, moaning through his teeth.

"That hurts, Koushi~San," Oikawa said, pulling Suga's head away by his hair. Kageyama leaned in close until his mouth was by his ear, his hot breath curling around it. Suga couldn't stop the whimper that left his mouth.

"H-how did you get Hinata t-to- to l-- _fuck--_ leave?" Suga said between moans, wanting anything - literally anything - to distract him from how there were now two fingers up his ass, scissoring him open like some perverted toy. He clenched his teeth, his lips revealing his set of pearly whites while his eyelids squeezed shut over hazel brown eyes.

"Tobio~Chan here knows a thing or two about persuasion~" Oikawa cooed. Suga had heard of the types of fae that could bend your will to theirs, make you carry out their vicious desires and take control of your body. He shuddered. Surely - _surely_ _-_ Kageyama couldn't be one of them. A knowing look from Oikawa told him otherwise.

"I don't do it often, but he was gonna find you two," Kageyama rumbled into his ear, his hand tangling in Suga's hair and pulling his head backwards so they could make eye contact, "then there would be no chance of me having you, Sugawara~Senpai."

Suga gulped, his eyes fluttering closed as Kageyama pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He hated to admit how he craved more of that touch— how he wanted, how he _yearned_ to be kissed again by him. Even just quickly. Oikawa's hand crooked its fingers, hitting a bundle of nerves that had Suga stiffening and falling limp at the same time, the only thing for him to grip onto being the air around his invisibly bound hands.

 _"Fuck- so good- feels so good-"_ Suga moaned, moving his hips in time with the thrusting of Oikawa's fingers. He could barely watch as Kageyama's eyes drifted downwards to his asshole, watching it be stretched open by invisible fingers. He almost whimpered at the whistle Kageyama let out.

"Nice trick." Kageyama smirked at Oikawa, who just shrugged with a grin. Suga groaned into the air, receiving a sharp tug on his hair from Kageyama, who promptly shut him up with a feisty kiss to his lips. Oikawa leaned fowards and kissed at his chest, - when had his shirt come off? - licking over a hardened nipple. He couldn't contain his moans anymore, the noises he made building up and up until he was practically screaming, three fingers now buried deep inside of him and abusing the exact spot that he wanted them in, and also craved for them to leave alone.

"You gonna cum just on my fingers, Koushi~San?" Oikawa taunted, moving his hips forward so his erection pressed firmly against Suga's thigh. Oh. _Oh._ He was big. Very big.

"Yes- yesyesyes, fuck yes-" Sugawara moaned, bucking his hips wildly.

Suga wanted to turn around, wanted to see what had made that unzipping sound he'd just heard, but a voice argued in his head, telling him to stay as he was, stay looking at Kageyama, who he'd apparently stopped kissing by now, just look at Kageyama, focus on his face, his lips, his smooth sheet of hair... The fingers in his ass removed themselves - something was definitely going on behind him that he couldn't see, but again that voice, that sweet, seductive voice told him to just _stay quiet and look at me._ Kageyama's voice. Suga listened to it, his mouth zipped shut.

Something big pressed against his hole, panic rising in his chest before that voice soothed him with a starless night sky, hands smoothing through his hair and down his sides, shushing him into calm. He let it happen like a moth to a flame. That large _something_ he'd felt earlier pushed into him, slowly at first, and then all the way until he could feel a warm body touching against his back. _Breathe,_ the voice - Kageyama's voice - said, _just breathe._ Sugawara did. He listened and obeyed because why wouldn't he? Surely, that voice knew better than him.

The world came rushing back to him like a tidal wave over a pebble.

Sugawara gasped like he had been drowning, jaw slack and eyebrows high, eyes wide and throat sore. He moaned loudly - too loudly - as Kageyama pushed in and out of him; slowly, at least. Oikawa was there to swallow up his noises again, his mouth colliding with Suga's in a messy kiss that left saliva over both of their faces. He vaguely registered Oikawa's hand tracing his faint abs and defined V-line, becoming hyper aware of the touch when it centred on his dick, pumping quickly and loosing all sorts of pleasured sounds from Suga. Kageyama was speeding up behind him, his hips snapping forwards and leaving Sugawara crying out in the overwhelming thrill and delight of it all.

"Kage- Kageyama- Fuck- _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ \-- oh, _God-"_ Suga slurred, his mouth falling away from Oikawa's. The only thing holding him up were those tantalising invisible hands, his wrists probably red and raw by now from how much he'd been tugging against them, and Suga wasn't sure even _those_ would last with the brutal pace that Kageyama was slamming into him with.

"Sugawara~Senpai, you're so tight," Kageyama grunted, gripping his hair with his slender fingers, "have you ever done this before?"

Suga shook his head, a wrecked sob leaving him as Kageyama slammed into the spot in him again, his legs shaking unbearably.

"Glad I could be your first." Kageyama purred. Suga could barely contain how he practically screamed Kageyama's name at that, his fingers clawing for something - _anything -_ to grapple on to. Nothing met his hands.

Suga sucked a mark onto Oikawa's neck as his head fell forwards, some primal part of him wanting mark him as _mine, mine, mine,_ and delighting in the groan he tore from Oikawa's lips. He blindly reached forwards, his hands shaking with the effort it took to raise them as he was viciously pounded from behind, fumbling for the buckle of Oikawa's pants He would ache tomorrow, for sure.

"O-Oikawa- Wanna-- Wanna jerk you-- _FUCK--_ wanna jerk you o-off-!" Suga managed to bite out, Kageyama's fingertips toying with his nipples. Every thrust he made with his hips had his cock slamming into that spot in him that made his vision white out and his head spin, his voice hoarse with moaning - almost screaming - by now. He couldn't tell if he wanted to beg for Kageyama to go harder, _faster,_ or plead for him to stop and let him rest.

"Fuck, Koushi~San..." Oikawa murmured, guiding Suga's hand to his clothed erection. Suga bent down so he could reach, thankful that the invisible grip on his wrists was gone for now. Oikawa's dick was huge, Suga realised for the second time. He could barely fit his hand around it and was grateful that - somehow - Oikawa had managed to dampen his palms and fingers so he could move them easier. He slid his hand up and down - albeit shakily - and watched in satisfaction as Oikawa's face twisted in pleasure.

"Kag-- Kageyama, Stop- Stop! Gonna- Gonna come- Gonna fucking _come!_ Stop!" Suga yelled, his legs almost giving out. Kageyama slowed down and came to a stop, the sound of his ragged breathing filling Suga's ears. He breathed a sigh of relief, finally able to focus on jerking off Oikawa with his slim hands. It barely lasted a moment.

"Sorry, Suga~Senpai," Kageyama whispered. Suga froze for a second, confused, before Kageyama started thrusting again, a brutal pace set up to make Suga cum in seconds. He cried out in pleasure, somehow managing to carry on pumping Oikawa's dick with both his hands while tears streamed down his face.

"Fuck, Koushi-- So good, so good for us-" Oikawa groaned, invisible hands tracing Suga's face and dipping into his mouth. He sucked on them intently, moaning around the digits as Kageyama ruined him from behind.

He could feel that familiar knot building up in his stomach, tight and loose and somehow untangled _and_ tangled at the same time, making him go insane and sane over and over again. Kageyama was taking him apart and putting him back together again- brutally fast.

"K- _Kageyama-"_ Suga came with a shattering cry, his hands long since abandoning Oikawa's dick in favour of hanging limp at his side. Oikawa had just been jerking himself off since then, cumming damn near Suga's face with a groan. Suga was almost sad that he didn't get to taste it.

Kageyama continued to ram into Suga from behind, riding out his high with strong, powerful thrusts, hypersensitive moans coming from Suga's mouth. His throat stung with how much noise He'd been making, eyes watering and red with tears. Kageyama pulled out of him after cumming, a tremendously warm feeling filling Suga up. He shuddered as Kageyama's dick dragged across his sensitive insides.

"F-Fuck..." Suga panted, collapsing as soon as Kageyama was out. Two pairs of strong arms caught him before he hit the ground, cradling him close to two equally strong bodies. He lay draped across their laps, naked and exhausted and utterly relaxed against the two fae males. Oikawa gently stroked his fingers through his hair while Kageyama ran callused hands up and down his thighs.

"You did so well, Koushi~San.." Oikawa murmured, kissing his temple. Kageyama hummed in agreement, his hands stilling just above Suga's knees.

"I forgot to use a condom, but I erased all of... that, anyway." Kageyama said, apology lacing his voice. Suga gave him a dopey smile.

"I liked feeling you, _Tobio~Chan,_ " Suga teased him with Oikawa's nickname, snickerkng at the groan that left Kageyama's mouth; perhaps not entirely from annoyance.

Suga watched with lazy eyes as the room around them slowly seemed to clean itself up, the embarrassing stain on the floor where Suga had came - harder than he'd ever done before - magically wiping itself up and disappearing. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kageyama's furrowed brow and gently twirling fingers. He smiled softly, cuddling into Oikawa's chest.

"You're not just gonna leave me now, are you?" Suga asked sleepily, playing with the zipper of Oikawa's black jacket.

"No."

"Never."

The two of them replied in unison. Suga giggled, rubbing Kageyama's cheek with his bare foot. Kageyama grimaced, but let him.

"Good." He said quietly, smiling to himself.

Oikawa and Kageyama seemed to have a silent conversation with one another, before they nodded and stood up, Sugawara in Oikawa's arms.

"What's going--" Suga started, before the world in front of him disappeared into a rainbow of colours, warping and bending and twisting until the colours faded to black, then to a rich mahogany and grey. The floor beneath him became liquid, Oikawa's feet drenched in it along with Kageyama's, and walls seemed to squish in on them from every direction, and then they were in a different room. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a decently sized bedroom with a double bed in the centre and navy blue walls. He hadn't realised he'd been clinging so hard to Oikawa until the man had to pry him off.

He fell comfortably onto the bed with a small 'oomph', trying to ignore the pain that spiked from his ass. He snuggled himself under the covers, Oikawa and Kageyama just staring at him for a moment.

"Aren't you guys gonna..." Sugawara trailed off, his face heating up. The two of them shared the same mumbles of a dumb _'oh, yeah'_ , before they actually joined him, sliding under the covers and sandwiching Sugawara between them. Suga's chest was pressed up against Kageyama's, his eyes not meeting his, face blushing wildly. Kageyama was his underclassman, and had just railed him from the back in front of Oikawa, one of the members of the rival team. He buried his face in Kageyama's chest as if he could hide from his own embarrassment.

"Koushi~San," Oikawa murmured from behind him, his nose buried in his hair. Suga squeaked in response, his toes curling at the sound of that voice, "would you stay with us?"

Suga had a feeling he knew what that meant. An offer of companionship far deeper than dating, far deeper than marriage, even. He raised his head, both of them looking at him with questioning eyes. They'd both metaphorically walked at him with their arms wide open, vulnerable to attack, vulnerable to _anything,_ and Suga walked right into them.

"Yes."


End file.
